All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Dr. Sexy M.D
Summary: Set during Season 2. It's the brother's first Christmas since John died. They decide to celebrate the holiday. It soon becomes apparent that they have feelings for each other. Wincest and angst galore. I hope you enjoy it! Merry Christmas!
1. Chapter 1

All I Want For Christmas Is You

~Part I~

"Come on, Dean." Sam said with a sigh, "We need to get going."

Sam and Dean had just finished their case…some vampire in Washington had killed a whole mess of people and tried to start some army. The whole thing was out of hand. The fledgling vampires had been so hungry for blood that they had been careless and Sam and Dean hadn't found it too difficult to locate them and get the heads ripped up.

To Sam vampires were like dogs. All you had to do was dangle a bloody piece of meat in front of their faces and they could become so easily distracted.

It was just another day, just another hunt. Never mind that it was Christmas Eve. Not that it really mattered; little things like holidays never meant much to the Winchesters. Monsters didn't stop killing people just because of the whole 'peace on earth' thing and Sam and Dean had never really been able to enjoy the finer things in life. Dean supposed he must've had a couple good Christmases before the fire, but he couldn't remember them for the life of him. Sam had been with Jessica for a couple years at college and he had tried really hard to celebrate Christmas in style with her, but he just never really knew what he was doing.

"Can't we just get some eggnog and take the night off?" Dean asked annoyed, "It's not like there won't be something to hunt tomorrow."

"I thought we didn't do Christmas, Dean." Sam couldn't really blame Dean for wanting to celebrate the holiday and everything…especially after they had lost their dad. They were all each other had and it seemed important to want to have a few good times together. But, all in all, Dean hadn't ever seemed to be real big on the holidays. Sure, he'd love to drink himself into oblivion and throw himself a pity party, but didn't he do that the rest of the year too?

"We've had tons of great Christmases, Sammy." It was Dean's turn to showcase the bitch-face, which was typically Sam's specialty.

"Oh yeah right." Sam rolled his eyes. "Wrapping a string of garland made out of old beer cans on a Charlie Brown tree and watching dad get wasted and pass out in front of the television doesn't make for the best Christmas ever."

Dean sighed. He knew Sam was right. Their Christmases hadn't exactly been full of holiday cheer, but at least it had been something. "Well, aren't you a party pooper."

Sam folded his arms over his chest, "If we get on the road now we can be at Bobby's by the afternoon."

"Oh yeah, because Bobby really knows how to deck the halls too." Bobby's idea of a good Christmas was a bottle of Scotch and drinking away his demons. "Come on Sammy, 'A Christmas Story might be on'. You gotta admit that it's appealing."

Sam didn't want appealing; Sam wanted normal. Sam wanted what they always had, what was comfortable. He didn't know when it happened, but somewhere down the line he had come to feel as though hunting was just what they did and he was okay with that. Sam didn't want to spend the night and the following day listening to Lynyrd Skynyrd's Christmas CD and exchanging gifts they bought with stolen credit cards. Sam didn't want to be forced to think about all the people they had lost along the way; the people that they SHOULD be getting to celebrate the holidays with.

Dean gave Sam that look and Sam knew he was going to give in. Usually it was Sam to use the whole dewy eyed thing on Dean, but this time it was the other way around. 'Asshole's been taking lessons' Sam thought to himself. Looking down – into those green eyes that masked so much emotion – Sam sighed deeply. "Fine Dean. If you want to stay, we can stay."

Dean actually smiled, like full-on smiled. Usually when Dean smiled it was because he was making a stupid joke that Sam never thought was funny, but this time when his brother smiled it was a genuinely happy smile; one that made Sam almost feel a little warm and fuzzy inside. "Okay." He said. "Gonna go out and get some stuff. Might even buy you a present."

"Whose name will be on this one?" Sam asked – wondering what poor guy was going to end up with Dean's charges to their account.

"I was actually thinking about using some cash on this one, if that's alright with you."

Sam's mouth opened to speak, but nothing came out. Seriously, Dean was going to go out and purchase something for Sam with real money? It was something that boggled Sam's mind.

Dean smiled again – this time it was one of those cocky, arrogant ones – and left the room. "Live a little, Sammy, watch some Casa Erotica…but not for too long, I'll be back in a little while." With that Dean was gone.

When Dean got back he found Sam stringing popcorn garland together and he smiled, "You're really getting into this, aren't you Sammy?"

Sam shrugged, "If we're going to do this we should do it right."

"That's cute, Sam."

Sam just grumbled a little to himself. "I'm gonna go out and get a tree."

"It's Christmas Eve night…where you gonna get one at this hour?"

Sam shrugged, "I'll chop one down if I have to."

Dean's eyebrows shot up and he smiled, "You're a regular Paul Bunyan." The thought of Sam wearing suspendered pants, carrying an axe over his shoulder and smoking a pipe made him want to double over laughing, but he kept himself together.

"It will be a small tree." Sam said nonchalantly. "Need the keys."

Dean hesitated for a moment. He hated it when anyone drove his baby, but this was Sam and Sam was going out to get things for their Christmas, so he complied. He tossed the keys to his brother who caught them in mid-air. "Nice catch."

"You know me…" With that Sam was gone.

Dean couldn't help but smile to himself. He knew better than to think that he really had to twist Sam's arm to go along with this whole Christmas thing; it was Sam's favorite time of year…he got all tingly when they drove through towns to see the trees in the parks all lit up with white lights. And, let's not even mention people's individual Christmas displays. It was always so ridiculous to think of those assholes who decorated just to compete with their neighbors, but he knew that Sam enjoyed seeing the lights, the garland and the blow up crap on the front lawn.

Dean smiled to himself as he thought about what he had bought. He got a string of lights – sure they were the least desirable ones that nobody had wanted – the ones that were all one color, but they were Christmas lights all the same. He got a thing of garland – gold and missing a clump of stuff in one bare spot, but that didn't matter. He also picked up some window clings and a sign that lit up and read 'Merry Christmas' when you plugged it in.

He went to work decorating the room and then wrapped up Sam's gift with an old newspaper and some tape. It wasn't a pretty wrapping job but it would suffice. He grabbed a beer and laid back on his bed, waiting for Sam to get there.

"Room looks nice." Sam said with a grin when he got back.

Dean smiled, "You can't say I never do anything for you, Sammy."

Sam frowned, "I would never say that, Dean. You know that." Sam had recently begun to realize just how much Dean had done for him through the years. He would always be grateful to his big brother for that, even if he had trouble vocalizing it.

Dean hadn't expected that kind of reaction; he had thought that Sam would just sigh or roll his eyes or something. "Let's not get all sappy…"

That made Sam roll his eyes, "It's Christmas, Dean."

Dean looked at the clock on the bedside table and shook his head, "Not for twenty more minutes."

Sam almost smiled and commented that in twenty minutes he was going to get all weepy on Dean's ass, but instead he just went to work setting up the little crappy tree he'd managed to scour and decorated it with Dean's string of lights and the popcorn garland. When he was done he stepped back and admired his work. "Not bad."

"Looks great." Dean muttered, finishing up his beer.

"Hey, I got some eggnog. I thought we could doctor it up and all…"

Dean's face lit right up, "Hell yeah! You know I'm game."

"Pretty much as long as it involves booze or women I know you're interested, Dean."

Dean pouted, "I like other things too, Sam."

"Okay, I forgot cars and food."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Shut up." His eyes lingered to the bag Sam had brought in with him. "Did you get me a present?"

Sam smiled, "Of course I did. Even bought a newspaper and tape at the convenient store so I could wrap it up for you."

Dean smiled as he grabbed Sam's present and handed it to him, "I guess great minds think alike."

Sam sat down beside Dean on his bed, "What is it?"

Dean laughed, "You're gonna have to open it to find out, silly."

"Maybe we should wait until midnight."

Dean studied his brother's face and he couldn't help but feel his heart swelling at the sight. Sam was like a little kid again…that same little kid with big eyes and all these dreams about Santa Claus coming to their motel and their dad being home to celebrate with them. "I wish it had been better for you, Sam."

Sam cocked his head and looked at Dean, soberly. "What do you mean, Dean?"

"I wish Christmases had been better for you. Wish we could've had a house, a real tree and a big turkey dinner with all the trimmings. Always wanted you to have that, Sammy."

Sam couldn't deny that his eyes were watering. Dean didn't typically talk to him like this – he was usually making stupid jokes or talking about chicks – and Sam found himself confused but happy. "Dean, you were a kid too. You deserved that kind of Christmas too."

Dean shook his head, "Nah, never really been my thing. Tried to make it my mission, though, to make it good for you."

Something inside of Sam ached badly. He reached forward and gently traced the line of Dean's jaw with his forefinger. "Dean, please…"

Normally Dean would've pushed Sam's hand away or punched him, but for the life of him he couldn't find the strength to do that this time. The love he saw in his brother's eyes was too compelling; too enticing.

"Dean, I remember so many Christmases when you didn't get anything, but you'd make sure I had presents to open. If you think I'll ever forget that then you're crazy." Sam knew he hadn't always voiced his gratitude, but when better to do that then Christmas?

That single, heart-breakingly beautiful man tear slid down Dean's cheek and Sam drew in his breath. He hadn't meant to make his brother cry. Instinctively he reached out to wipe it away with the pad of his thumb. "Shh."

Dean shook his head, grumbling to himself. Why was he acting like this? What was his problem? "Sammy, I…I don't know…"

"It's okay, Dean." Sam whispered.

"No, it's not. I'm supposed to be strong…"

"Who says? Dad? Well, dad isn't here anymore so you get to just be you now. I know you worshipped the guy…hell sometimes I resented you for that, but I get it. You just wanted him to love you, to take care of you the way you always took care of me." Without even realizing he was doing it, he had pulled Dean closer to him…maybe a bit too close. "Look Dean, you don't have to be tough for me anymore. I'm grown now and I don't need you the same way I used to need you, Dean….I…" He didn't know how to finish this statement. He didn't know what to say. How did he need Dean now? What was he feeling? Whatever it was, he felt like it was impossible to say.

In those quick seconds, when emotions were being poured out between them and heartbreaking old wounds were being rehashed, it was then that everything between them changed. Neither of them knew it was happening, until they were there…lips millimeters apart and breathing each other's air. It was a last second decision, one that neither of them was sure which one had made. Maybe it was both of them, or maybe it was just one…but almost instantly they were together; soft pouty lips against thinner, tougher lips, hot breath against hot breath. Lips parting they drank each other up, lapping at each other, needing each other more than either of them could ever express.

Their heads were spinning and their bodies were wracked with tremors of shock and lust. The decision had been made without enough forethought. They were brothers after all. They were each other's only living flesh and blood relative.

When it finally registered in Dean's mind what was happening - that he was wrapped up in his little brother, Sam's shirt held tightly within his balled up fist - he disengaged himself, pulling away almost instantly. He couldn't look at Sam, couldn't see he disgust he knew would be there. God, what had he done?

He grabbed his coat and his keys off the little table where the stupid small Christmas tree sat, and quickly turned to leave.

"Wait! Dean, wait!" Sam exclaimed, jumping up and moving quickly toward his brother.

Dean pretended he couldn't hear Sam. He just kept on moving toward the door.

With one quick movement, Sam grabbed onto his brother's arm and pushed him back, pinning him against the hard wall of the entrance to their motel room. They were right beside the door…Dean had been a fraction of a second away from getting out. "Where are you going?"

Dean couldn't speak. His heart was pounding erratically, the blood was pounding in his ears, his palms were sweating and he was pretty sure his cock was hardening in his jeans. He turned his head away, trying to push himself as far away from Sam as he possibly could without finding much luck.

Any amount of space Dean put between them was instantly removed by Sam pushing closer. Painfully closer…too fucking close. "Look at me, Dean."

Dean ignored his brother's request.

Sam cupped Dean's chin and forced his head to move towards him, forcing him to make eye contact with him. What he saw on his brother's face made his heart shatter into a thousand pieces. "What's wrong, Dean? Why do you look so upset?"

Dean brow furrowed in confusion but his eyes widened in surprise, "What's wrong? Are you fucking kidding me? I…I kissed you…I…oh God!"

Sam shook his head, "I kissed you."

"Doesn't matter, I'm…"

"You're what, Dean? You're older than me? You're my big brother? You're supposed to take care of me?"

Dean sighed. All of the above.

Sam shook his head, "No. You don't get to take the blame for this. You can't protect me from this one. I wanted this Dean…I wanted it. God, I think I've wanted it forever…"

Dean groaned.

"I know you're scared, Dean and that's okay." He kissed along Dean's jaw line and watched as Dean's eyes shut instinctively. "There isn't anything to be scared of. I'm not going to hurt you and you aren't going to hurt me…not unless you push me away. Please don't push me away."

Dean's voice was soft and his eyes were glassy "can we just have some eggnog and exchange presents?"

Sam became painfully away of how nervous Dean was and how much his struggle for dominance was conflicting with the submissive situation Sam was forcing him into. Sam let his brother go and gave him a small nod, "Yes, if you promise not to run away again we can drink, get something to eat and watch a movie or something. Whatever you want, Dean."

Dean found himself blushing…he fucking blushed and desperately tried to hide it from Sam.

Sam saw it. He tried desperately to keep his heartbeat regular.

Dean went into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. It was the best damn compromise that he could come up with. This way he could have a few moments to compose himself, but he wasn't running from Sam; he wasn't actually leaving the motel.

Dean stood there looking at himself in the mirror. At first it was if he was looking and wasn't really seeing, but then he got a good look at himself. This was what an incestuous asshole who was in serious love with his little brother looked like. God, he hated himself.

He quickly got into the shower, not even caring about the temperature. He silently hoped that it would be too cold and all thoughts of Sam would go away. Then he hoped the water would be hot enough to scald him to death. Then he hoped he could trip on the soap and hit his head…plotting his own death became an easier thing for him to focus on. He knew that if their dad was alive that he would've done it for him; there's no way he would've let anything happen between his two (previously) completely heterosexual sons.

Sam was starting to get really worried about Dean. He'd been in the bathroom for over a half hour. He hoped he wasn't doing something stupid but he didn't want to rush in there and make things worse if Dean just needed some space. "Dean?" He asked through the door, loudly, so that he could be heard over the water running in the shower. "Is everything alright?"

He couldn't tell if Dean responded or not over the flow of the water.

"Come on Dean, come out here and we'll have a drink. It's Christmas…"

There was no response from his brother. He didn't know if Dean was just ignoring him or if something was really wrong. Sam frowned, "I'm about two seconds away from coming in there."

Once again there was no response.

That was it for Sam. He reached out and wrapped his huge hand around the doorknob. It was locked. He wasn't surprised. So, he backed up and kicked the door in. He gasped in surprise when he saw that his brother was lying in the bathtub, water over his head. He looked like he was going to drown to death. "Dean!" He ran to the shower, turned off the water and pulled Dean's head above the water. "What the hell are you trying to do?"

Dean looked at Sam vacantly; like he wasn't really there. Maybe he wasn't. Dean had resolved himself to the fact that he was going to die, that he was going to kill himself.

"What were you thinking? This bothered you so much that you wanted to kill yourself?" Sam was outraged and also incredibly upset.

Dean let out a little groan of pain, gasping for breath, "Shut up Sam, okay?"

"No Dean…fucking no! I'm not going to shut up and I'm not going to let you hurt yourself!" Sam exclaimed.

Sam quickly dried his brother off, it didn't even register to him that Dean was completely naked and right in his hands. Sam was so angry and upset that he didn't even care. "I just…God…" Sam also didn't realize he was crying until Dean reached up and started wiping away his tears.

"I'm sorry Sammy; I didn't mean to make you cry. I just…"

"Was it that bad, Dean? Was kissing me really that bad?" Sam was wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand and sniffling.

"I don't want to hurt you Sam…"Dean started.

"And killing yourself wasn't supposed to hurt me? Are you fucking insane?" Sam was angry. He was two seconds away from punching Dean in the face. He picked him up and tossed him down onto his bed. Then he reached into Dean's pack, pulled out some boxers and a t-shirt and tossed them at him, "Put your fucking clothes on, Dean!"

Dean's mouth dropped open. He didn't know what to say. He knew that Sam was angry and clearly hurting, but he didn't know what to say to make it better. With shaking hands he quickly changed into the clothes that Sam had handed him and then covered himself up with his blanket. He didn't want Sam to see him without his pants on…he didn't want Sam to see him at all. So, he covered up and rolled over onto his side, facing the opposite wall.

Sam paced up and down the length of the room for a few minutes, his hands closing and unclosing into fists. He wanted to hit something…he wanted to hit Dean really fucking hard. He wanted Dean to hurt the way he was hurting. But, he couldn't do it. Obviously Dean was doing a pretty good job of hurting all on his own if he had resorted to killing himself. "Sometimes you're just like Dad, you know that?"

"What?" Dean asked, still not turning around to face his brother.

"Dad would rather run away then have to face the pain of losing mom. He threw himself into hunting, put himself in harm's way at every turn and then at the end of it all he gave up his life just so he didn't have to deal with the pain of losing you. Personally, I'm glad you lived, Dean, but not if you're going to go and turn into him!" Sam went to Dean's side then, turning him, forcing him to look at him. "Dean…I love you…..! Dammit!" The tears came again. "How could you do that to me, Dean? How could you try to leave me alone like that? How could you be so selfish?"

"How could you possibly love me, Sam? I'm fucked up. I'm confused, I'm sick…you should get the hell away from me."

That's when Sam realized that Dean was crying too. He reached out and pulled Dean right into his arms, holding onto his brother with more force than he knew he even had, "You are the most important person in my life, Dean. You are everything to me! Don't you dare try to do that to me ever again! If you had died…it would've killed me too. What happened earlier is not your fault. It's nobody's fault. I wanted it and I'm pretty sure that you wanted it too…even if you choose to believe that you're sick for wanting it. I felt how hard you got against me, Dean. I felt your desire. Believe me…I was hard too. I wanted you just as much as you wanted me. I know you think that's wrong, Dean, but it doesn't feel wrong. Nothing's ever felt this right in my entire life. We've seen so much bad, Dean, so much death. We've lost everyone…don't we deserve a little happiness?"

"Of course Sammy." Dean rolled over in Sam's arms, wanting to look into his brother's distraught face. "We can't go back from this, Sam. Things won't be like they were. People are going to know."

"You're ashamed."

"No. I'm responsible. Maybe I shouldn't have come back to get you at Stanford. I should've left you there where you could've been happy. I just want you to be happy, Sammy. That's all I've ever wanted for you. Even when I was being selfish and wanting you with me, I still wanted you to be happy."

"You want to know the time that I was the happiest in my life?" Sam asked.

Dean closed his eyes. Was it Stanford? Was it Flagstaff? He knew it was going to be one of the times that he had gotten away from them…from Dean. He shook his head, "probably not."

"When we were kissing. When I had you against me, and we were breathing into each other. It was the best moment of my life. It's more than I could ever have asked for Christmas…" He ran his fingers through Dean's hair, "I know this is hard for you, I really do, but let me love you, Dean. Let me make up for all the pain in your life. Let me take care of you the way you've always taken care of me. Let me take the pain away, Dean."

"But what if you…" Dean couldn't say it. He couldn't get the words out of his mouth. It was Dean's biggest fear; more than flying, more than the monsters and more than dying."

Sam shook his head. He knew what the fear was, it was pretty obvious. "No, no, no. I won't leave you, Dean; you're stuck with my ass."

Dean looked up at Sam with so much love in his eyes that Sam thought he might just die right on the spot. "Love you so much, Sammy. So much that it hurts."

"I know Dean. I know. I love you too." He bent his head down and kissed Dean with as much love as he could muster. He committed himself to showing Dean just how much he love him in that one kiss. He wanted Dean to know that he was it for him...that he was all that he would ever want...that he would NEVER leave him again.

* * *

><p>AN: I should have the rest of the story up by Christmas Eve or early Christmas morning! :) Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, I originally thought that this was going to be a two-part thing, but it turned out to be three parts. So, I thought I would give you guys the second part now and save the final part for Christmas. Hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think :)

* * *

><p>~Part II~<p>

There, his body wrapped up in Sam - feeling the hardness of Sam's muscular body against him and yet the softness of his gaze - Dean felt utterly content. He had never felt so safe and comforted in his life. "Sammy…" He whispered into Sam's mouth.

Sam smiled against his brother's lips, "What do you want, Dean?"

A shy blush crept up into Dean's cheeks. Sam had never seen anything sweeter in his life.

"Mmmm. You're so beautiful, Dean." His lips made contact with Dean's then. It was soft and romantic and everything that they needed it to be. This moment, between them, was about demonstrating the love that they've always tried to keep in secret; it was about Sam showing Dean that this was okay.

Dean was still Dean afterall. He managed to hold in the stupid nervous joke he was going to make about himself being adorable or awesome or something, but he couldn't quite get himself to be comfortable with the flood of emotions that were running through his body. Being with Sam like this was like a dream – something he couldn't even pretend that he didn't want – but it also made him more nervous than he could even begin to express.

Sam smiled, "I know the whole emotional thing makes you uncomfortable, Dean, but that's okay." He couldn't begin to deny the fact that he knew his brother better than he knew himself. It was something that got them through the days, made it a hell of a lot easier to live with him.

Dean just rolled his eyes in defiance. "This is going to take some getting used to."

Sam smiled, "So, does that mean this isn't a one-time thing for you, Dean?" He already knew it wasn't. He already knew that when Dean loved someone – truly loved someone – he would never be able to leave them.

Dean rolled his eyes, "As if we'd be able to just go back to being brothers anyway."

Sam studied Dean's face. "Is that what you want, Dean? Would you want it to just go back to the way it was? I don't want to force something on you that you don't want. Besides, it's not too late at this point."

"How do you figure?"

"It was just a kiss, Dean. We've kissed thousands of people throughout our lives and many times it didn't lead to anything."

"Girls, Sammy; thousands of girls. We've kissed thousands of girls over the years, but this – this whatever it is – this is a lot different. You're not some cheap hooker that I get to bang once and never see again. You're my _broth_er. This is a hell of a lot different. And, it means so much more…_you_ mean more. You mean everything."

Tears began to roll down Sam's cheeks. When Dean did manage to open up to him, the things he would say would be so beautiful and special that it would rock Sam to his core. "I want this Dean, I want you. I want you in every way imaginable, but I don't want to freak you out or scare you. I don't want you running off and trying to kill yourself again from guilt. If we do this, you've gotta make me a promise that you won't run away from this or try to hurt yourself. There's no blame here…or shame. Anyone who tries to get in your head and tell you this is wrong needs to be told to shut the fuck up. This is not about mom or dad or Bobby or anyone else…it's about us. It's always been you and me against the world, Dean, and it always will be."

Dean buried his head in the crook of Sam's neck, breathing in the scent of his brother; the scent that comforted and made him feel as though everything was alright with the world. "But, you're not gay, Sam."

"Well, are you?" Sam asked.

Dean sighed, "No. I mean I've never done anything with a guy. Only ever thought about you like that. I…" There was more that Dean wanted to say, but he couldn't get the words out.

"You what, Dean? What is it that you're not telling me?"

"I can't, Sammy."

"Yes you can. You can tell me anything." Sam traced these little hearts on Dean's arm that Dean found incredibly distracting and also annoying. He didn't know intimate touches like that; he didn't know what it felt like to have someone love him. He didn't know what the hell he was doing. It was easier too just bang a random chick and be on his way. He wasn't used to having his need for intimacy met and it was actually really unsettling for him.

Dean made a grunting sound. "Dad always thought my attachment to you was unhealthy. He…" Again, he couldn't finish his sentence.

"What did he do?" Sam was nervous, really fucking nervous. He knew his father had loved them, but he was also an incredible bastard when he wanted to be.

"He beat the hell out of me once…"

Sam drew in a quick breath. "Oh God."

"No, I deserved it." Dean shook his head. "Dad was right. You were just a kid and I should never…God, he saw the way I looked at you. Like you were mine…"

Sam traced the side of Dean's face with his nose. It tickled, made him uncomfortable and caused his dick to harden all at the same time. "I am yours. Always have been."

Dean sighed, "I hate talking about this crap."

"I know you do." Sam said, placing gentle little kisses to Dean's neck and earlobe and earning himself a breathy little whine from his older brother. "Let's just make out for a little while."

Dean blushed again. What was up with him and the blushing? It made him insane to think of himself getting so vulnerable and unhinged like this.

Sam loved it when Dean was like that. It wasn't often that the tough-guy bravado was tossed aside, revealing the deep, raw pool of emotions and needs that Dean carried around inside of himself. "It's okay to be vulnerable with me, Dean. I'm going to take good care of you." He was quickly learning just how sensitive his brother could really be. He needed to handle the man with kid gloves and really make him feel safe.

Rather than risk having to talk about anymore of his feelings, Dean pressed his lips to Sam's trying to end the incessant conversation right then and there. He didn't want to talk and he didn't want to share and care. He wanted to figure out what it was that they wanted from each other physically. He knew the physical stuff…with girls anyway.

Sam pulled Dean closer, tracing the line of his jaw with the soft pads of his first two thick fingers. He licked the stripe down the center of Dean's perfect lips and they opened for him. Their tongues went together, dancing to the rhythm of them. Dean's hands gripped at Sam's shirt tightly again, it seemed like one of the only things he knew how to do.

When Sam reached down to pull his shirt off, he found resistance in Dean's eyes. "You can let go. I'm not going anywhere." It nearly broke Sam's heart to see the pain and the fear of rejection in his brother's sad green eyes.

Reluctantly, Dean let go of Sam's shirt and watched in awe as Sam pulled it over his head and tossed it onto the floor beside the bed. Dean's eyes immediately took in the sight beside him. Sam's body was something of wonder and amazement for Dean; Sam had really grown up since he went to college. He'd filled out so nicely in all the right places. Dean reached his hand out to run it over the smooth muscles of Sam's chest and all the way down to the place where flesh met denim. "God, you're so…"

"Big? Hard?" Sam asked with a smile.

"I was going to say strong but those work too." Dean said with a gulp.

Sam made short work of stripping Dean out of that t-shirt he was wearing too. He licked his lips and took in the sight, "You seem pretty strong to me too you know."

Dean blushed again, nervously.

"All that cockiness is just gone." Sam said, placing a soft kiss to Dean's shoulder.

Dean looked away.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about big brother." His hands reached slowly down Dean's back and eventually settled on his perky, round little ass. He grabbed handfuls of his cheeks while placing little love bites to Dean's neck. "Love your ass, Dean. So fucking gorgeous."

He buried his head in Sam's chest as Sam explored the tight, muscular skin in his hands. Sam couldn't believe how shy Dean was being. His hand slowly slipped between his parted thighs, from the back, and massaged at the sensitive, aching balls he found there. That's when Dean began to moan against his skin. One hand continued to massage the tight skin of his fuckable ass while the other lightly explored the balls and the base of Dean's cock.

Dean began to tremble in Sam's arms as the hand that had been kneading his ass moved between the cheeks and circled the tight little hole through the thin fabric of Dean's boxer briefs.

"Mmmmm" Sam mumbled, "You ever have anything in here before?"

Dean shook his head.

"Gonna have to change that." With that he moved them. He laid Dean down on his back and moved to the area between Dean's thighs, his face only a few feet away from Dean's straining erection.

Dean was embarrassed and wanted to hide again.

That's when Sam reached out and palmed Dean's boner. "Hmmm, so hard for me." He slid his hand up and curled it around the waistband of his brother's shorts and began to pull them down. "Is this okay, Dean?"

Dean just sighed, but made no attempt to protest so Sam slid them off and onto the floor with their shirts.

"So beautiful, Dean." He wanted to devour Dean's cock or impale himself with it, but he held back, not wanting to freak him out any more than he already was. So, instead he began to work him with his hand, slowly and steadily, hearing Dean's breathing hitch as he tried desperately hard to hold in the moans Sam knew he was screaming out on the inside. "You want to fuck my mouth, Dean?"

"When did you get to be so dirty?"

"You bring the beast out in me." Sam smiled at his brother, trying to lighten the mood a little bit.

Dean did smile in return. "Yeah, Sammy, put it in your mouth. Gotta feel you."

Sam did ask Dean asked and bent his head forward to take Dean's big, hard length into his mouth. Sam hadn't ever done this before, but he had envisioned it many times. He knew what he had always wanted to do, but didn't think he'd ever get the chance. He gripped the base with his hand and slowly slid his lips up and down the rest, tonguing the head and the sensitive little ridge just beneath the head.

Dean let out the hottest little moan Sam had ever heard in his life. This egged him on. He sucked harder, faster, began to pull Dean's orgasm from him. With Dean writhing beneath him, he slid a hand down and slowly fingered around the outside of his hole. The skin was so puckered and tight and he could only imagine how good it would feel to be inside it. "You want me to slide a finger in?"

Dean was pretty much in a state of delirium and would've let Sam do almost anything to him in that moment. "Yes…yes Sam."

Sam used some spit to slick the way and slowly pressed one finger at the opening of Dean's hole, pressing inside as gently as he possibly could.

Dean sucked in a breath and Sam could feel his muscles tense around his finger.

"Just relax." Sam said soothingly. He hummed against Dean's dick and felt Dean's whole body loosen against him. He was able to slide his entire finger in. He hooked it up, trying to find that spot that he knew would make his brother crazy. It was pretty obvious when he found it because Dean jumped, wrapped his hands in Sam's long hair and let out a scream of pleasure.

"Unnghhh." Dean exclaimed. "Fuck yes…oh fuck."

Sam quickly added a second finger, using Dean's delirium to make the whole thing easier. Dean's body quickly let him in and when both fingers hit the prostrate together and Sam had Dean's cock in his mouth, almost down to the base…that was it for Dean. He bucked his hips up and pressed his hardened length almost forcefully into Sam's throat. "Yes! Sam, I'm gonna…God, I'm gonna….fuck."

Sam smiled around Dean's cock and continued to suck, guiding him over the edge. Dean's hot load shot out and into the back of Sam's throat. Sam fought the urge to gag, but swallowed instead and realized that, surprisingly enough, he really fucking enjoyed the taste of Dean.

Dean was sated and spent and his ass hurt when he lay back on the bed. "God Sam, that was…ungh"

Sam smiled. "Glad you enjoyed it, but I'm not through with you yet."

The corners of Dean's mouth turned up into a smile, his eyes shut, and he said "controlling bastard."

Sam smiled to himself. He laid down beside Dean and planted little kisses on his brother's neck.

Dean batted Sam away, "I'm trying to sleep, dude."

"Not gonna let you, _dude_."

Dean used all the energy he had left to throw himself at Sam, pinning the bigger man underneath him, against the bed.

Sam reached up and cupped Dean's naked perfect ass. "What'd you have in mind, Dean?"

"What did you have in mind?" Dean asked.

"Hmm." Sam murmured, thinking about what he had planned for Dean. "You feel how hard I am Dean?" Sam thrust his hips forward and ground his erection against Dean's tight ass. Dean drew in a shocked breath. "I wanna fuck you, Dean. That's what I had in mind."

Dean's cheeks turned red again – for the hundredth time tonight and Sam smiled slyly.

"Love when you get all shy with me. Makes me crazy." Sam quickly flipped them back over so that he was once again in control of the situation. "You still stretched out for me, big brother?"

Dean grunted. He didn't really want to be impaled by his brother after getting finger-fucked for the first time. He knew enough about anal to know that it was going to hurt like a bastard.

Sam looked into his brother's eyes and softened. He could see the fear that Dean was trying to mask, and he immediately wanted to take it all away. "Nothing to be afraid of Dean."

"I've never…"

Sam nodded, running his hands through Dean's short hair, "I know. I had my fingers in there, Dean; I know how tight you are. It's okay though, not gonna do anything to hurt you."

Dean knew he was being selfish. Sam had worked so hard on him to make him feel amazing and he had even sucked his cock, but what had Dean done in return? Nothing, that's what. "I'm sorry Sammy…"

Sam shook his head, "No need to apologize for being nervous. I'm not a tyrant and I'd never force you to do something that you aren't ready to do."

Dean smiled, "At least let me do something to help you out…"

"Only if you're comfortable with it."

Dean ran his hands down Sam's bare chest and back, feeling the hard muscles flexing against his calloused hands. He traced the lines of Sam's old scars, biting back the tears that threatened to escape at the thought of his sweet and completely perfect brother being hurt by all those terrible monsters. He wished he could've spared poor Sam all of that pain, wished things could've been different for him.

Sam's eyes met Dean's and he noticed the glassiness of his brother's tears, the way Dean's very soul was reflected there in his eyes. It was the most beautiful and intimate moment that Sam could even imagine. He bent his head so that he could capture Dean's sinfully full lips with his own. "I never knew you were so sentimental." Sam whispered against Dean's mouth.

"Shut up."

Sam laughed, "Nothing to be embarrassed about; it's a good thing."

Dean rolled his eyes and groaned. His sensitivity was something he liked to keep well hidden. This whole being in touch with his feminine side and letting Sam be in charge was going to take some getting used to. He didn't want to be vulnerable anymore, or have to talk about it all, so he continued his exploration with his hands, grasping at Sam's perky ass. "How do you like having your ass manhandled?"

"Not putting up too much of a fight here, am I?"

Dean smiled. He took a couple of minutes to get Sam's jeans undone and off him. He noticed Sam's Grinch underwear and chuckled. "Nice boxers, Sam."

Sam laughed, "Didn't really think anyone was going to be staring at them today."

"You're so into Christmas it isn't even funny. You put up such a stupid fight too."

"That's because I didn't think I'd ever get what I really wanted for Christmas…and the rest of the year too."

"And what's that?" Dean asked coyly.

"Your ass, that's what." Sam bit at Dean's bottom lip and smiled, "and the rest of you too."

"Well, right now it's my turn to drive you crazy." He pushed Sam down, onto his back and slid his body between Sam's thighs. It was painfully obvious how horny Sam was judging by the brick in his shorts. Dean reached out to palm at it, making Sam let out a loud, horny moan. "Hmm, I guess you like that." He watched Sam's eyes for signs of protest as he stripped his brother out of those stupid boxers, his hands shaking the entire time.

Dean drew in a sharp breath. He felt like the whole room was spinning. Sam was fucking HUGE. He'd seen his brother naked before, but not when he was hard.

"It's okay, Dean." Sam said softly.

"Sonofabitch!" Dean shook his head, "Holy fucking hell…that's gonna hurt."

"Shh. We're not even doing that right now." Sam said.

Dean took a deep breath and forced himself to focus on helping Sam out with his problem. His big, huge, fucking gigantically hard problem. 'Okay Dean, man up here! What do I do first?' He reached out and wrapped his hand around the base of Sam's cock and began to lightly stroke the velvety hardness.

Sam's mouth opened a bit and a moan escaped his lips. "Yeah Dean."

Dean felt his cheeks growing hot again, but fought back his urge to bury himself somewhere or run screaming. He continued to stroke at the bright red erection in his hand. It was almost too big for his hand…God, he was just so big.

When Dean used his other hand to tease and tantalize his balls Sam let out a deep, growl that made Dean feel like he hadn't come in twenty years. "So fucking hot, Sam." He worked Sam's thick shaft with both hands, building a rhythm, torturously slow and painfully gentle.

"More, more." Sam begged, bucking his hips against Dean's hands. He needed more friction. Dean was torturing him.

Dean smiled and continued to do what he was doing. "Just relax, Sammy."

Sam snarled, but didn't say anything in response. His upstairs brain had shut down completely by this point.

Seeing Sam coming apart at the seams really did something for Dean. He found himself becoming bolder, wanting to keep that delirious look on his brother's face as long as possible. He could tell that Sam was close, but he wasn't ready to let him come yet. Instead he bent his head down and licked softly all around the head of Sam's cock.

Sam jerked and spasmed beneath him. He groaned with such pleasure, pain and utter frustration. "Fucking cockteasing bastard."

Dean bit at his lower lip to hold back his laughter and then dove back in, licking a wide stripe all the way up the underside of Sam's dick, like it was a lollipop. Dean was shocked at how good Sam tasted – like musk and man and just Sam. He wanted more, needed more. He wanted to torture Sam, but the need to have – to possess – was too much for him so he found himself taking as much of Sam's cock into his mouth as he possibly could, keeping his fist firmly wrapped around the base. He used his tongue to explore the soft skin – on the head, around the opening, at the sensitive bundle of nerves under the head – and it didn't seem as though it would take Sam very long.

Sam's fingers came to rest on the back of Dean's head, holding him there, pounding himself right into his brother's hot, wet mouth. "Need….need it…more,_ please_!" Never in Sam's life had he experienced sensation like this. Even during sex…even when he had his cock sheathed in a tight vagina. There was something about his brother's cock-sucking mouth that made it all just way too fucking intense.

Dean sucked hard, stroking at the base and playing with his testicles. He wanted Sam's orgasm almost as much as he had wanted his own. When Sam finally cried out, his body wracking with sobs and announced his orgasm, Dean swallowed the spunk greedily, hungrily. Sam tasted so good, tasted perfect.

Sam pulled Dean to him once he was able to find his muscles again. He pressed Dean firmly against him and sought out his lips in a firm, passionate kiss. Mouths opened, tongues danced and breathing hitched. Everything was perfect in that moment. "I love you so fucking much, Dean." Sam said with a sigh against his brother's throat.

Dean smiled. His hands were stroking through Sam's hair, his voice by his brother's ear when he said, "Love you too, Sammy, even if it's wrong."

Sam frowned, pulling back to look into his brother's face. "It's not wrong, Dean. It doesn't matter what the world says, they don't know us. They don't know what our lives have been like. We are all each other has in this whole world…so, it's not wrong. It's not." Sam kissed Dean's neck affectionately, "You have to let that sink in."

Dean looked away again.

Sam was starting to realize that when emotions got too much for Dean he would just hide. He used to hide himself in women, beer and stupid jokes, but literal hiding – physical hiding – had quickly taken the place of his emotional hiding. "Hey, hey. Look at me, Dean."

Dean shook his head, biting at his lip.

"What is it? Is it the same stuff or is there something else?" Sam ran a gentle hand over Dean's bare back trying to soothe away the hurt and fear.

"Can't talk about this stuff, Sammy."

"You told me about the dad thing. Is this worse than that?"

Dean didn't respond and Sam knew that it had to be something big.

"Dean, please talk to me. Tell me what's bothering you."

"Can't."

"How can I make it better if I don't know what's upsetting you?" Sam asked gently.

Dean shook his head.

Sam drew in a breath, "You don't want me to make this better?"

"I don't know if you can."

"Let me try, Dean." Sam whispered.

Dean sighed. He took in a deep breath before continuing. "Dad did more than beat me up."

Sam groaned in physical pain, "Dean…" he whined.

Dean shook his head, "No, it wasn't sexual…" Dean swallowed the lump in his throat, "I think the emotional stuff was worse."

"What did he do? What did he say?"

"He told me that I was sick and dirty. He told me that you wouldn't ever feel the same way about me that I clearly felt for you. Said you couldn't love anyone sick like me. Told me that he would take you away from me if I didn't stop…" Dean couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

"Shh, I've got you." Sam, with his own heart shattered to bits, kissed away Dean's tears. "Dad was an ass. He didn't get us, he didn't understand our relationship. It's okay, Dean, I'm right here and I'm not going to leave you. I don't think you're sick or dirty or anything else that dad said. I think you're sweet and beautiful and _mine_…you're mine Dean and I'm not going to let anyone come between us…even dad."

Dean's shattered heart finally began to mend a little bit as he lay in Sam's arms and let him hold and comfort him. For the first time Dean finally felt a little bit free. John was dead and he could no longer hurt Dean anymore or try to stand in the way of the love his sons felt for each other. Maybe things could finally be okay; maybe Dean could let Sam really love him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/favorited and or story alerted this story! I'm so glad that you have been enjoying it. I hope you all like the last part. Merry Christmas! :)

* * *

><p>Part III<p>

Dean woke a few hours later and it was still dark outside. The heaviness that he had been feeling before drifting off had weakened. He didn't feel so desperate and hopeless anymore. He did notice something else, however. Sam's body was pressed firmly behind him, holding Dean's body against his. Dean could tell that Sam had a raging boner, because it was nestled firmly between his ass cheeks.

Immediately Dean blushed and tried to pull away from his brother. Sam wasn't hearing any of it, though, even in his sleep. He let out a groan and tightened his hold on Dean's body. Dean rolled his eyes. There wasn't anything he could do to fight against the strength he found in Sam. Dean was the big brother and he had always been the one to protect Sam – he had been so much stronger than his little brother, physically. Now that things had flip-flopped it was messing with Dean's head. He sighed and allowed himself to be held, really held and nestled against Sam. He was the fucking little spoon. "So, this is how it's going to be from now on, isn't it?" He had no intention of getting an answer from his sleeping brother or even an acknowledgment that he had spoken, he just felt compelled to ask the question.

"Huh? Wha?" Sam asked groggily.

"Nothing Sammy, just go back to sleep."

Sam jutted his hips forward, pressing his engorged cock even farther between his brother's firm, round ass. "Rather do this, Dean." Sam could sleep any old time, but it wasn't every day that he had the opportunity to rub his erection against his brother's ass. "Want you."

Dean took a staggering breath. He was nervous and incredibly turned on. "Let's just sleep a little longer."

Sam sighed and shifted once again, grinding harder and faster. His heart rate increased and he knew he couldn't stop even if he wanted to. His mouth was by his brother's ear, teasing and tickling it, when he said, "You want me to stop, Dean?"

Dean fought the urge to whine. "Yes…no."

Sam smiled as he slid his hand down to grope at the erection in Dean's boxer briefs that he had managed to get back on before falling asleep. He hadn't wanted any accidents to happen in the night. "So hard for me already." Sam moaned against Dean's ear. "God, just wanna fuck you so hard til you pass out in my arms."

"You can call me Dean."

Sam ignored his brother's vain attempt at masking his nervousness. "Wanna hear you purr so pretty for me, Dean. Want you to come undone and beg me to fuck you. I know you want to feel my hard, thick cock stuffed so full in your ass."

Dean's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "You have such a dirty mouth."

"Hmm." Sam mumbled. He quickly removed Dean's underwear and tossed them to the side, not wanting to waste any more time. "Love your ass Dean. Wanna be inside it so bad." He cupped the right cheek in his hand, kneading it and working the muscles. He wrapped his left arm tight around his brother's hips and let it come back around and hold the cheeks apart, allowing his right hand access to the sensitive puckered skin of his brother's asshole. "So fucking tight, Dean."

Sam used his spit to moisten his way into the passage. With one finger he slid inside, breeching Dean past the knuckle. He could hear Dean's breathing hitch and placed a few soft kisses to his bare back in an attempt to relax him. "Just relax for me."

Dean did his best. He stayed as relaxed as he possibly could. He allowed Sam to add another finger and then whimpered in shock when Sam's fingers rubbed against his prostate.

"Just like that." Sam's voice was laced with so much lust and need that it was insane.

Dean fought the urge to rock his hips backward against Sam's hand.

Once Sam had scissored a little bit and felt that Dean could handle it, he added a third finger.

Dean gasped, "What're you doing to me?"

"Gotta get you nice and open. Need to get my big cock in there…" Sam hardly even knew what he was saying. He had Dean's ass all spread out around his fingers and writhing against him. He wasn't exactly thinking with his big brain.

"You sure about this, Sammy?"

Sam stopped. He recognized this immediately. Dean was nervous and questioning Sam's interest in him. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Cause I'm…"

Sam cut him off. "If you're going to say that you're my brother or you're sick or any variation of those things then don't even fucking bother. If you're sick then I'm sick too. Dad hurt you and I'm so sorry about that, but you don't have to question this so much. Just relax and let your heart tell you what to do."

Dean tried to do that. He tried not to fight the urge to run, to protect himself. "Trying to just trust you…"

"Good. No reason for you not to trust me." Sam stroked Dean's back affectionately. He realized that in having Dean he would also have to deal with the insecurities and fears. "Can I have you, Dean? Let me make love to you, show you how good it can be. Let me show you how much I love you."

Dean sighed, fighting back tears. "Okay Sammy."

Sam was off like a light in that moment. He didn't want to wait around and have Dean get scared and change his mind, so he quickly ran to grab some lube and a condom from his pack and rejoined Dean on the bed.

The moment that Sam had disappeared Dean grew worried. Some of those fears crept back in. Had Sam finally realized just how sick and twisted Dean really was? But, then he was back again and he knew that it was still okay, that Sam wasn't leaving him…yet anyway.

"Gotta stay relaxed for me, big brother. Not going to hurt you, I promise, but you've gotta just stay relaxed." Sam spread some lube on his fingers and slid them back inside his brother's stretched ass, coating it with the slippery substance. "Wish you could see how gorgeous your ass looks like this."

Dean closed his eyes. He wanted to hide again. He bit his lower lip and held on to the pillow his head was laying on. He wanted Sam to just do it and get it over with. It wasn't that he didn't want this to happen, but the longer he had to lay there in anticipation the more he worried.

Then he was there. Sam was behind him, sliding the head of his dick into Dean's stretched open entrance. There was such pressure, but it wasn't painful and Dean found himself relaxing the slightest bit.

Sam worked his way in slowly. He wanted to just thrust and bury himself in that tight, velvety heat, but he didn't want to hurt the person he loved the most in the entire world, so he continued to go slowly. Once he was about halfway through he felt like he was in the home stretch. With a last little push he was able to completely sheath himself in that hot crevasse. Sam let out a moan, "Feel so fucking good already."

Dean couldn't believe what was happening. He couldn't believe that he was lying on the bed, ass full of his little brother's cock and fighting the urge to rock his hips back against him.

Sam slowly started to move, hearing Dean's throaty moans against the pillow he had buried his face in. Sam frowned. He wanted to see his brother's face – wanted to look into those liquid green pools. So, he grabbed onto Dean and slowly moved him onto his back, his cock still full and thick inside his ass.

Dean drew in a sharp breath as the movement almost hurt. He also didn't like feeling like he was on display. He tried to cover his face with his arms, but Sam grabbed onto them and pinned them above his head.

"Wanna see your face, Dean. Don't hide from me." Sam said. He continued to hold Dean's wrists to the bed while he slipped his cock in and out of Dean's hole. He used his other hand to stroke Dean's hardened erection that was bright red and bobbing against his stomach. "Love your beautiful cock." Sam smiled when little beads of white pre-come oozed from the tip and he used that to jack Dean off.

Dean was growing needier by the minute. He hated the way his brother could make him come apart without a whole lot of effort – it just wasn't fair. "Need, need….ungh."

"What do you need?" Sam asked, slowly, his breath hitched as he rode out he waves of pleasure he was feeling and tried to force his own orgasm to slow. He wanted to take his time, wanted to give Dean everything, make him feel the force of how much he loved him. "Gah…..ugh….so good Dean."

Dean whined, "Need to come, Sammy."

"Not yet." Sam pulled his hand away from Dean's cock, torturing him.

Dean groaned in annoyance.

Sam licked at his brother's lips, begging for entrance to that hot mouth of his. With lips parting and tongues dancing, Sam continued to make love to his brother as tenderly as he could manage. "Love you, Dean. Love you so fucking much. Gonna take such good care of you. Wanna show you how I feel."

Dean felt his eyes watering and fought back the tears. Nobody had ever treated him like this. He kissed his brother back, holding onto him tightly, never wanting to let go. "Don't leave me, Sammy."

Sam shook his head, "Not going anywhere, never."

With that Dean began to move against Sam, working his hips with is brother's, forcing Sam deeper within him.

"Yeah, oh yeah." Sam moaned, mouth forming into an 'o' shape as he approached his climax. He reached down and gave Dean a few long, hard pulls on his cock and felt Dean clenching around his dick as he came hard.

"Yeah Sam…._Sammy_!" Dean exclaimed. He was flushed, panting and could barely move so he just held on tightly to Sam as he went over the edge, riding out his orgasm.

When Dean clenched Sam knew he was done for. He began to spasm and shot pump after pump of hot ropey come into the condom and collapsed on top of his brother. They clung to each other, both of them panting and their hearts pounding rapidly in their chests.

Dean was the first to recover. He ran his hands through Sam's long hair and kissed every square inch of his face and began to move down to his neck when he felt Sam pick his head up and smile at him. "Love you on top of me, Sammy. Makes me feel safe."

Sam's chest tightened. He kissed Dean sweetly, passionately, "Love you underneath me too, Dean. Makes everything right with the world." He placed little kisses and bites to the soft skin of Dean's neck, just below his ear, marking him. "Mine. All mine."

Dean sighed, "Yours Sam, just yours."

Sam was still inside of Dean. Logically, they were both too spent to move, but they knew that neither of them wanted to move either. Laying there like this, their bodies connected in the most intimate way, they felt closer than they had ever felt – they felt right.

When they awoke again, a few hours later, Sam was still inside of Dean, but Dean was cramped up and sore. "Hey, Sasquatch, you're still inside of me."

Sam opened his eyes and smiled mischievously, "Ready for round two?"

Dean groaned, "Get off me."

"No can do." Sam was hard and that meant only one thing – he wanted Dean's ass. Hell, he was still claiming that ass as they spoke. He began to slide within his brother.

Dean hissed, lips parting and exposing his teeth. "Fuck" Dean whined. He was damn sore and he hurt from having Sam's weight on him for so long. "Sore."

Sam pulled out with a pop, staring intently at Dean's erotically stretched out hole. "So fucking hot."

Dean groaned. "My ass needs a break."

Sam slowly spun Dean around so that he was lying on his stomach. "What if I gave you a little massage?" He moved only for a second to pull off the used condom, tie the end and toss it into the trash. Then he was right back behind his brother, rubbing his hand over Dean's tired, aching back.

"I guess that would be okay."

Sam rolled his eyes. Like he really had to talk Dean into that. He started with Dean's shoulders, kneading and working out the kinks. He could feel the muscles rippling underneath his hands. "Never realized how muscular you are, Dean?"

Dean smiled, "Yeah well, I didn't how huge you were until last night."

Sam laughed and continued to work at the muscles. He moved lower, kneading his palms and knuckles into the knotted up muscles of Dean's lower back. "So tense."

"I had you on top of me for hours."

Sam frowned, "I did this to you?"

"Mostly it was from the hunt and nerves…"

Sam shook his head, "Nothing to be nervous about. You know you're safe with me."

"Yeah, yeah." Dean said.

When Sam reached Dean's ass he firmly gripped each cheek into his hands and massaged the hell out of them. His thumbs rubbed inside them, along the smooth line that connects asshole to balls. Sam had never found another man sexy in his life. Dean was the exception to Sam's rule. "Hmm, I was just inside of that ass."

Dean groaned. The sensations were too much for him. Having Sam's hands on him like this, so intimately, turned him to goo. "Hmm."

"You getting hard for me, Dean?"

The hot little noise that escaped Dean's lips then was probably the sexiest and kinkiest thing he'd ever heard in his life. "Wanna feel how hard you are, Dean."

Dean wasn't about to protest. So, when Sam's hands moved his hips forward, pushing him up onto his hands and knees and reached around to slide that hard, aching erection in his hands, there was no complaint from his brother.

Sam's own hardness was so close to Dean that it was bringing on new waves of ecstasy. Dean found himself pushing back against it, wanting it inside of him. "Want you, Sammy."

"Oh yeah? You want my throbbing cock in that tight, perfect little ass again?" Sam spanked hard against the firmness of one of his cheeks and felt the way Dean jumped and his cock twitched in his hand. "Hmm, you still stretched for me, gorgeous? Want me to put it in right now?"

"Condom." Dean muttered.

Sam frowned, "Ummm…"He was pretty sure he had used his last one on their first lovemaking session.

"Open your Christmas present."

"Huh?"

"Just do it." Dean said with an impatient eye roll. He needed Sam to get on with it…and quickly.

Sam grabbed his present and tore it open in haste. "Condoms." He said with a laugh.

"Just wanted you to get laid, Sammy."

Sam laughed. "I guess you saw to that one already." He grabbed Dean's present and tossed it at him.

"Open yours."

Dean tore into it, annoyed. He wanted Sam to fuck his ass before he changed his mind. When Dean opened the box he started to laugh. "Pleasure pack, huh?" It had a couple packages of lube and a various assortment of condoms in the box.

Sam blushed. "Well, you always seem to be having sex with some bimbo." Sam realized he was being a jackass, but he couldn't help himself. The thought of his brother with all those girls made him angry – angry as hell – because Dean was his and nobody else's.

"I guess I'll save the 'Her Pleasure' ones for when I fuck your ass." Dean said with a chuckle. He didn't want to talk about the whole bimbo sex thing right then, he just wanted to get the show on the road.

"Very funny Dean. You calling me a girl?" Sam asked.

"Maybe."

"You want me to bend you over and prove to you that I'm not a girl?" Sam asked, his pupils blown black.

Dean moaned, "Actually…"

That was all that Sam needed. He grabbed one of the condoms out of the box – no concern for whatever the fuck kind it was – and tore the package open. He slid the condom onto himself and let out a moan of pleasure at the friction he has giving himself. Then he went to Dean and started to rub his fingers around Dean's opening.

"You gonna keep stalling or you gonna fuck me already?"

"Just a little bit ago you were being all shy with me and now you're lying there with your ass up in the air and begging me to stick it in you."

"Eh, you know me. I like to keep things interesting." Dean said with one of his cocky smiles.

"You sure do." Sam observed, thrusting one of his fingers back into Dean's ass.

"What are you doing?"

"Gotta get you stretched back out for me." Sam continued with his gentle prodding, "Don't want to hurt you, Dean."

"You had your cock inside of me for hours; I think I'm stretched enough. Just get on with it. Or do you want me to grab it and put it in myself?"

Sam flashed an evil grin, "Hell yeah I do, Dean. Let's do that." Sam lay down on the bed on his back, beside his brother and looked at him. "Go ahead…hop on, Smartass."

Dean groaned. This was fucking hot as hell. He moved quickly, gripping at Sam's shoulder with one hand and Sam's cock with the other. He sat down slowly, impaling himself with Sam's cock. They both let out seriously hot moans of pleasure and it seemed to take hours before Dean had taken the whole thing and was finally sitting against Sam's balls.

'Okay, what do I do now?' Dean asked himself. He'd always been on the giving end; he'd never been in this position before.

"You just gonna sit there or are you going to move?" Sam asked, wild and out of control, but still able to make fun of his brother.

"Not sure what to do." Dean was blushing nervously again. Maybe this hadn't been the best idea he ever had.

Sam smiled and reached up to hold onto Dean's hips moving his pelvis up and down slightly, giving them both a little bit of friction. "Just do what feels good, Dean."

Dean nodded. He realized a lot of the work was going to come from his legs. He slid up on Sam's cock a little bit and then back down, bouncing a bit. They both moaned in pleasure and so Dean did that again, a little faster this time.

"Yeah, just like that. Keep doing that." It was Sam's turn to beg. "Don't fucking stop." Dean rolled his hips a little bit in a circular pattern, continuing to move up and down on Sam's cock. The whole thing was erotic as hell for both of them; it made their brains turn to mush. Sam moved his hands down to cup Dean's ass and help him keep up his rhythm, thinking maybe Dean's legs were getting tired from never having done this before. "Yeah, keep doing that. Don't stop, please." Sam had been reduced to begging and whimpering, but he didn't care.

Dean reached forward and gripped the headboard with both hands, holding on for dear life as he rolled his hips and bounced. Both of them were delirious and letting out these obscene noises, but neither cared to be quiet. So what if the poor bastards in the next room heard them.

"_Fuck_" Sam whined. He'd never had anyone fuck him like this before. The movements, the fact that he didn't have to do anything and that it was _Dean_…it was too much for Sam. He lost the ability to think straight and just rode out his pleasure, releasing his hot, thick load and filled the condom.

Dean pretty much screamed like he was dying as Sam's hand moved to wrap around the cock that was bouncing against his stomach. Two or three long tugs on Dean's cock, while having Sam's huge twitching cock within him was all that he could take. He came so hard that his vision went white and he fought to stay conscious. He fell forward against Sam and let his brother hold him.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"Think I just died a little." Dean admitted.

Sam smiled, "Love that position. Wanna try that again real soon."

"Hmm." Dean hummed, "Need to recover first."

Sam ran his hands up and down the length of Dean's back in a gentle and affectionate manner. "God, you are just perfect. Best Christmas present ever."

"Could've just wrapped myself up and put a bow on my head."

Sam laughed loudly, "Totally love to unwrap you, Dean."

"Well, it was a good thing we thought to get each other the condoms."

Sam smiled, "hell yeah. Gonna have them all used up in two days."

"Dude, between the two of us we have like 48 condoms…" Dean's ass throbbed at the thought of having that much action in two day's time. "No fucking way dude."

"We'll see, Dean." Sam was only partially joking. He honestly wanted to just fuck Dean forever, but he figured Dean might not go along with it. "I could fuck you all day, every day."

Dean groaned, "Or I could fuck you all day, every day."

Sam's jaw opened and then closed. He didn't know what to say.

"That shut you up quick." Dean chuckled, "Turn around's fair play, Sammy." He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed another condom and the lube. "How about you, you ever have anything in that perky little ass of yours?"

Sam smiled, "Never had sex with anyone like that, but I've had some fingers in there."

"You've been with other guys?" Dean stiffened and drew in a breath.

Sam shook his head, "No, just girls…"

"Oh." Dean said. Then he realized what Sam was saying – that Sam had let girls finger his ass, "_Oh_."

It was Sam's turn to blush and want to dig a hole for himself. "It wasn't any big deal."

"Okay." Dean said, choosing to drop it right there. He poured some of the cold lube onto his hand and slowly worked a finger into his little brother's tight ass. "Hmm." He hummed. "I'm beginning to see why you enjoyed yourself so fucking much. This is gonna be good."

Sam was really fucking nervous. He knew that it was only fair to reciprocate things, but the thought was embarrassing and horrifying. He really, really loved having things in his ass, to an obscene degree.

Dean didn't have much trouble getting his finger in there, so he quickly added a second, feeling Sam's hole stretch and accommodate him. "So fucking hot."

Sam was breathing heavily. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his heart and pulse. Dean had barely started, there was a lot more in store for him. When Dean slid a third finger in, Sam's body twitched and he arched his back off the bed. "Holy fuck…" he whined.

"Hmm, why'd you wanna fuck me so bad if you love receiving so much?" Dean had to know.

Sam shook his head. "'S embarrassing."

"I think it's hot." Dean said. He slid the condom up his thick shaft and moved to press the head to Sam's opening. "You ready for this?"

"No." Sam muttered, "Gonna be too much, Dean."

"Shh, you're okay, Sam." He gently stroked over Sam's heart, "Nothing to be embarrassed about, remember? Just let yourself go." He started to slowly push himself within the tight velvet heat of his brother's ass. Before he got halfway in he felt like he might blow his load. "Best fucking feeling in the entire world." Dean stopped moving and drew in a big breath, keeping completely still.

"You okay?"

Dean let out the breath and nodded, "Yeah, just can't let myself come yet."

"Wow." Sam said, his eyes wide. "My ass is pretty good then?"

"You have no idea." He started to move again, slipping all the way inside of Sam.

"Fuck" Sam gasped, "move, fucking move, Dean. Want it so fucking bad."

Dean smiled to himself. He pushed forward as deep as he could and then pulled out, just to repeat the process all over again. It quickly became obvious just how much Sam enjoyed having things in his ass. He began to purr, writhe and even scream beneath his older brother. "My little anal slut."

Sam glared at Dean, "Shut the fuck –oh God!" Dean had just hit the sweet spot and Sam could no longer be angry. In fact, Sam could no longer string two thoughts together. "Ungh! Yeah, oh yeah!" He let out these loud, crazy noises that Dean thought only girls ever made and continued to buck back against Dean's achingly hard cock.

It was the fucking hottest thing Dean had ever seen. Within seconds he was coming, much sooner than he would've liked. "Sammy…" he groaned as his body stiffened and he shot his load into the condom.

When Sam felt Dean twitching within him he completely lost it. He clawed Dean's back hard enough to draw blood and let out the most erotic scream that anyone had ever heard in their life - Sam could make a pornstar jealous – and he shot spurt after spurt of hot white ropey come all over his chest and stomach.

Dean's eyes widened in complete surprise, "I hadn't even touched your cock."

Sam nodded, "Yeah, I know. Felt so fucking good – too damn good."

Dean bent down and kissed at his little brother's swollen lips. "Looks like you practically bit your lip off."

Sam just sighed, completely sated and spent. "Best Christmas ever."

Dean smiled and nodded in agreement, "Seriously. We've gotta make this a Christmas ritual. Do it all just like this. I could watch you come like that forever."

"Let's do that. Let's have an annual Christmas date as long as we're both alive…"

Dean nodded, "Yeah, and the rest of the year too." He nuzzled at Sam's neck, "Gonna need this all the time."

Sam's arms wrapped around Dean's back to bring him close. He kissed Dean's perfect cock-sucking lips. "You're beautiful and I love you, but I'm fucking tired…"

Dean laughed, "Let's sleep. Pretty sure I'm dry anyway…couldn't come again if I wanted to." He smiled, "But we can try again later…"

Sam laughed, his eyes slipping shut. "Merry Christmas, Dean."

"Merry Christmas, Sammy. Love you so much, baby boy." Dean curled up right beside Sam, wrapping his arms around his brother's tired body. They both fell asleep with happy little smiles on their faces, knowing that they each got what they really wanted for Christmas.


End file.
